Pídele al tiempo que vuelva
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Naruto se vuelve un ser gris, Sasuke trata de cambiarlo, Hinata encuentra el equilibrio entre fuerza y gentileza, hay una nueva Hokague en la aldea, el mundo parece estar de cabeza, Naruto nunca está en casa, se la vive viajando, tratando de alejarse de aquello que le hace daño, su siguiente viaje está por llegar, este viaje cambiara su vida y lo traerá de vuelta a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Pídele al tiempo que vuelva**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo 1:**

"_**Naruto y el tiempo"**_

_._

_._

_._

_En su mirada se reflejaba el recuerdo de otra vida, se veía cansada, se veía preparada para lo que sea que hay después, los ojos azules ya no brillaban de la misma manera, pero sí con la misma intensidad, ahora ya no brillaban con esperanza, ahora brillaban con satisfacción, la esperanza anterior se había transformado a lo largo de la vida, se había convertido, pues la esperanza se había logrado, los sueños que se habían cumplido, y los que no, ya solo eran pasado, ya solo eran recuerdos, miraba atentamente, miraba las letras en la roca gigantesca, siempre le pareció tan poco, y sin embargo, ahora le parecía perfecto, paso los dedos por su nombre y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos fueron aún más visibles y pareció rejuvenecer unos años, esa sonrisa seguía intacta, inmortal, perdurando a pesar del tiempo, en esa sonrisa se veía que, sin importar lo vivido, sin importar lo aprendido, el, seguía siendo el, y nunca dejaría de serlo._

_-¿Me extrañas?-sus ojos estaban cerrados, su mano en la roca, su sonrisa melancólica, temblorosa-yo te extraño, te he extrañado todos los días desde que te fuiste… incluso un poco antes que eso-una risa amarga y divertida inundo el silencio-sabes, creo que ya estoy viejo, creo que pronto estaré a tu lado… eso espero-la sonrisa se fue, la juventud que lo invadió desapareció, las arrugas se quedaron-desde que te fuiste he deseado alcanzarte, pero debo cumplir mi promesa, prometí intentar ser feliz, y creo que lo fui, pero jamás completamente… siempre me has faltado… siempre…_

.

.

.

Para Naruto, la mañana había pasado de largo, apenas intentaba tallarse un ojo para despertarse, soltó un enorme bostezo y estiro sus músculos, camino por su apartamento, llego a su ventana, su querida aldea le daba las buenas tardes, comió cualquier cosa, se ducho y vistió de cualquier forma, estaba poniendo un pie fuera de su casa cuando una voz le llego, una voz tan familiar en estos últimos años.

-Por fin amaneció-a pesar de todo y a pesar de todos, la voz de Sasuke seguía tan de ultratumba como el primer día, como el día que se formó el equipo 7.

-Sí, por fin-en el pasado, Naruto podía calificarse como el más optimista ninja del mundo, pero ahora, ahora simplemente ya no lo era, todo lo cambio, le ganó la batalla a muchas cosas, casi a todas, pero perdió, al final, perdió.

Sasuke levanto una ceja, aun no podía creer en lo que Naruto se había convertido, quedaba tan poco del Naruto idiota, quedaba casi nada del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

-Como sea, me da gusto que hayas regresado-jamás hablaba demasiado, pero Naruto estaba tan gris que la parte buena de él creía que si era, de alguna forma, amable, el rubio volvería a ser el.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero justo ahora solo quiero irme de este lugar-su voz sonaba cansada, fastidiada, a Sasuke era al único que podía decirle esas cosas, de hecho, prácticamente hablaba solo con él.

-Espero que esta vez te quedes un poco más de tiempo, necesito alguien con quien entrenar-ambos estaban frente a frente, a un brazo de distancia, un viento llego y revolvió sus cabellos, las manos dentro de los bolsillos, uno esperando, el otro exasperado, Sasuke saco una mano de su bolsa, la levanto lentamente hasta la altura de su pecho, su puño cerrado, esperando, Naruto lo miro dudoso, por un instante una chispa de alegría destello en su mirada, Sasuke casi sonreía.

-Como dije antes-giro sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda, dejándolo con su símbolo de reconciliación en el aire y con una sonrisa a medias- solo estoy contando los minutos para irme-el tiempo se congelo, Sasuke miro su espalda, su amigo ya no llevaba su chaqueta naranja, tampoco su banda de Konoha, hacía mucho tiempo ya de eso, pero se dio cuenta hasta ese instante que Naruto ya no era el mismo y que jamás volvería a serlo, por lo menos él no podía hacerlo, no podía traer a su amigo de vuelta.

-Naruto-bajo su puño, lo resguardo entre sus ropas, su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, Naruto se detuvo sin girar a mirarlo-la Hokague te espera-Sasuke desapareció en un remolino de hojas y Naruto siguió con su andar, pensando, mirando nada, sin percibir a alguien, deseando irse lo antes posible y regresar lo más tarde que se pudiera.

.

.

.

-Byakugan-el grito de guerra se escuchó por todo el lugar, cientos de armas caían del cielo, ninguna logro tocarla, a su paso solo quedaba una marca en la tierra.

-Bien hecho-movió su mirada a lo alto de un árbol, la fiereza de sus ojos se transformó y solo quedo una mueca risueña.

-Tú también lo haces increíble-el byakugan se desvaneció y una muchacha de pelo castaño apareció, cayendo grácilmente de la copa del árbol.

-Tengo que irme, lo lamento Hinata-las armas desaparecían en nubes de humo, dejando el terreno limpio.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme con el entrenamiento, Te ten.

-Hasta luego-se colgó su mochila al hombro dispuesta a marcharse, se detuvo, sus dedos apretados contra las correas-Hinata-la chica no giro a verla, prefería decirle lo siguiente sin tener que ver sus ojos-él está aquí-Hinata se estremeció, su piel blanca se puso transparente.

-No sé si me gustaría verlo, la última vez solo pude ver su espalda-una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios-todas las veces… solamente he visto su espalda, solo eso-Ten ten siguió con su camino, Hinata miro al vacío, siempre que Naruto volvía intentaba verlo, pero siempre llegaba tarde, muchas veces activo su byakugan para verlo hasta que saliera de su campo de visión, quizás volvería su rostro y ella podría contemplarlo, pero Naruto nunca miraba atrás, nunca regresaba sus ojos a la aldea, nunca.

-Naruto-kun-comenzó a caminar, llego hasta el lugar del bosque donde lo conoció, se quedó parada en medio de ese lugar, cerró los ojos, como si pudiera verlo, sonrió-Naruto-kun-volvió a decir, su nombre dolía, se formaba un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos ardían, decir su nombre era una tortura, decir su nombre le sabia tan amargo, y sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo todos los días, esperando que alguna vez dejara de doler, que ese sabor dulce al pronunciarlo regresara.

-¡Naruto-kun!-grito, lloro, se rio, volvió a llorar y volvió a gritar, como lo extrañaba, como deseaba poder ver su rostro, como deseaba poder oír nuevamente su voz, volver a sentirse bien con solo verlo, volver a sentirse poderosa, como deseaba poder creer en ella, como deseaba que Naruto le sonriera.

-¡Naruto-kun!-el grito le salió ahogado y desgarrador-te extraño tanto-su voz era un susurro, sus lágrimas no dejaban de nacer, se recostó sobre su espalda, extendió sus brazos y se sintió libre, libre de llorar, libre para sentir, libre y a la vez atrapada.

.

.

.

Toco la puerta, con sobriedad, su rostro impasible-Adelante-escucho la voz de la Hokague y giro lentamente el picaporte, frente a él aparecieron aquellos ojos inconfundibles, ese largo cabello.

-Me necesitaba-dijo con solemnidad.

-No te reportaste.

-No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, me iré mañna al amanecer.

-Es tu deber como ninja de la hoja…

-Es mi deber como ninja de la hoja-la interrumpió cortantemente- protegerla, y eso es lo que hago, la información ya le llego, solo pase a mi apartamento a descansar, la próxima vez no pasara-sus ojos no la miraban, veían al vacío.

-Naruto-su voz molesta, en tiempos anteriores, lo hubieran puesto a temblar, ahora no le causaba ni el mínimo impacto-¡ya basta de esta mierda!-se levantó harta, golpeando con ambas palmas el escritorio, Naruto ni siquiera parpadeo-por favor, Naruto-ahora hablaba bajito, a punto de llorar-por favor, quédate aquí, ayuda en la aldea, vuelve a ser tú, por favor-una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-Si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme…-su temple estoico, su formalidad, todo la irritaba.

-Si no lo haces por favor, entonces…es una orden-su voz era desesperada.

-No me dejas otra salida-se dio la media vuelta- si me vas ordenar quedarme-tomo el picaporte, apenas giro su mirada, para poder verla-me iré y nunca más voy a volver.

-No me amenaces-hablaba retadora, altanera, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía ceder de ninguna forma, una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Naruto, una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No Sakura, no es una amenaza, es una promesa-desapareció en un remolino de hojas, la pelirrosa estiro su mano como si intentara detenerlo, solo detuvo la nada, en sus manos solo se quedó el vacío.

.

.

.

**Notas:** Bueno, heme aquí, con una nueva historia, Naru-Hina, intentare que esta vez tenga un final feliz, la inspiración me llego al escuchar "Pídele al tiempo que vuelva", es el título de una película, nunca la he visto, solo he escuchado el título y me pareció hermoso.

He planteado un mundo algo bizarro ¿verdad?, un Naruto triste, mezcla de Kakashi y Jiraya, un Sasuke tratando de ser alentador, y lo más raro de todo, Sakura como Hokague, pero todo tiene un motivo de ser.

Como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pídele al tiempo que vuelva**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo 2:**

"_**Naruto y el triste "Hubiera""**_

_._

_._

_._

_Se apartó del monumento a los caídos, apoyándose en un bastos logro alejarse, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, camino por la aldea, recordando, pocas veces después de su cambio hizo aquello, muy pocas, le hubiera gustado hacerlo más a menudo, le hubiera gustado recorrer esas calles todos los días, hubiera…tantas cosas pasaban por su mente y casi todas empezaban con un "hubiera", ahora que ya estaba viejo, pensaba en cuantas cosas hubiera hecho que no hizo-me hubiera gustado caminar contigo del brazo más veces, me hubiera gustado caminar a tu lado… todo el tiempo-se detuvo a mitad de la calle, la aldea rebosaba de vida, sus blancos cabellos fueron agitados por el viento, recordó, como le pasaba ahora que estaba muy viejo, recordar le gustaba, se sentía bien, el viento meció su cabello y le trajo agradables momentos del pasado._

_._

_._

_._

Apareció en el bosque, escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, el grito se escuchaba desgarrador, necesitado, recordaba esa voz, esa forma de decir su nombre, por un instante se sintió asustado, instante necesario para llegar corriendo a la fuente del sonido, con sigilo se paró en la copa de un árbol, lo que vio le hizo sentir algo extraño, Hinata estaba acostada en medio de muchos árboles, tenía sus ojos cerrados, gritaba su nombre, reía y lloraba, la miro por mucho tiempo, mucho, estaba diferente, su cabello seguía igual, sus ropas habían cambiado, vestía como lo hacía Kurenai cuando eran el equipo 8, solo que su vestido era lila, estaba más madura, en su rostro ya no quedaba nada de aquella chiquilla que le declaro su amor, estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, ella se encontraba calmada, hacía más de 5 minutos, que no gritaba, que no lloraba, solamente sonreía.

-Me gustaría verte… Naruto-kun-dijo por último, si saber que Naruto ya estaba frente a ella.

-Solo necesitas abrir los ojos-¿Por qué lo dijo?, ¿Por qué no se fue?, ¿Por qué no seguía en su faceta fría y distante?, no sabría muy bien como describirlo pero, algo en su interior le decía que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría por siempre, como un instinto.

Hinata se sobresaltó, de un movimiento se puso de pie, en posición de defensa al más puro estilo Hyuga, su byakugan activo, su corazón detenido, sus mejillas se colorearon como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila, si no querías verme no hay problema, yo ya me iba, es solo que como escuche mi nombre pensé que necesitabas ayuda-no sonreía, ese no podía ser Naruto.

-¿Naruto-kun?-pregunto porque de verdad no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera Naruto, era en apariencia el, pero en esencia no había nada que se lo recordara.

-Ese es mi nombre-su voz cansada, fastidiada, sonó un poco más entusiasta, pero solo un poco y muy falso-Uzumaki Naruto-se señaló en una pésima y desganada imitación de su actitud cuando era niño y no quería que nadie lo olvidara-y algún día…

-…serás Hokague-Hinata creyó completar correctamente la frase, su voz sonó como un suspiro, la impresión de volver a verlo aún no se iba de ella, su byakugan se desvaneció, y Naruto sonrió, sarcástico y doloroso.

-Error-dijo burlón-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y algún día… nadie me recordara.

-Yo nunca voy a olvidarte, aunque trates… jamás podré olvidarte-perdió la pose defensiva y se acercó un paso a él.

-¿De verdad?, de cualquier modo algún día tu no existirás y yo tampoco-se acercó un paso a ella, su sonrisa sarcástica se disolvió en el viento.

-Yo dejare de existir, eso me queda claro, pero tú jamás serás olvidado, ya hiciste mucho para que tu recuerdo perdure a pesar del tiempo-se calló un momento, lo examino a profundidad- no puedes pedirle al tiempo que vuelva-dio un paso más, ahora estaban tan cerca que pudo percibir su aroma y entonces estuvo segura de que era su Naruto, el suave aroma de ramen inundo sus poros, esa energía, ese era Naruto, aunque intentara ocultarse, ahí seguía, con su alma intacta.

-Estas distinta-dijo de pronto el rubio, sus ojos no se habían despegado un solo instante.

-Aunque tú trates de parecer diferente sigues siendo el mismo muchacho-Naruto comenzó a reír, una risa tan malévola, que por un momento Hinata creyó haberse equivocado.

-Te equivocas, yo ya no soy el mismo, pareces ser la única que cree que aun soy aquel.

-Te equivocas, eres el único que cree que engaña a todos fingiendo ser otra persona, pero todos sabemos que aun eres Naruto, aunque trates de ocultarte, de cambiarte, sigues siendo tú, solamente tú-su voz casi se quebró, le dolía tanto verlo así, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, todos le habían dicho que Naruto había cambiado, pero ella se negaba a creerlo.

-Como prefieras, yo sé que soy y que no, no necesito que alguien me lo diga-hizo una pausa, respiro profundo, por un momento se sintió muy molesto, nadie había cuestionado su cambio, tenía que volverse más duro o esta chica entraría-estas realmente cambiada, antes no podías ni siquiera mirarme, a esta distancia ya hubieras perdido el conocimiento.

-Sí, he cambiado, trato de mejorar siempre, trato de volverme fuerte-la actitud que tenía la chica le recordaba aquella vez que le dijo que lo amaba, aquella vez que lo abofeteo en el campo de batalla, esa era la Hinata real.

-Así que por fin dejaste la timidez a un lado y la Hinata real da la cara-Hinata no dijo nada, sus ojos se dulcificaron, el rostro que Naruto vio en ese instante fue el mismo del día del torneo de ascenso a chunnin, el día que peleo contra Neji.

-Naruto-kun, estoy muy contenta por volver a verte, siempre que regresabas durabas muy poco en la aldea, nunca podía hacerlo-el no dijo nada, solamente la miraba-todos me dijeron que estabas cambiado, yo no podía creer todo lo que me decían, sé que aun estas ahí, que aun eres el mismo de antes.

-No Hinata, ya no soy aquel, ese Naruto está en el pasado-hizo una pausa, miro al cielo, tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos -y ni tu ni yo podemos pedirle al tiempo que vuelva-la tomaba con rudeza, casi haciéndole daño-por más que lo désenos, el tiempo nunca nos escucharía-la soltó de mala manera, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Naruto le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

-¿Sabes por qué siempre he tratado de cambiar?-su voz llorosa lo detuvo un instante, no volvió la mirada, ni siquiera espero, simplemente se fue, dejándola sola… abandonada.

.

.

.

Notas: ¡Segundo capítulo!, sé que tal vez ahora no tenga mucho sentido, pero lo tendrá, en un par de capítulos más se develara el pasado y todo tendrá razón de ser, el cambio de actitud de Naruto, la fuerza en Hinata, todo, absolutamente todo, incluso la forma en que se tratan.

Como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
